Rainbows and Wings
by rosalouise23
Summary: Sofia and Kayla are demigods from parents who are almost opposites. When a spell affects the camp everything seems okay but will it stay that way?
1. Daggers

Daggers

I guess I should start out my story by saying I'm not normal. It's not like a strange birthmark or obsession. It isn't like I looked really different from everybody else. Everybody says that you get your weirdness from your parents and I guess that applies to me too. But it's not the weirdness you might expect. I don't have nearly any of my dad's weird habits like his obsession with Greek culture or his habit of wanting to see if sardines tasted good on anything. Until I was 15 I didn't know anything about my mom so I didn't know if I got any of her quirks. But I guess I got my identity from who my mom is, or I guess, what she has always stood for and been. I guess I should have led my story out with the fact I'm a demigod, half mortal half god.

Now when I refer to my 'halves' I mean my parents. I guess who I am stems from how they met. My dad is my mortal half. He was a professor of Greek mythology and culture at Stanford University. He met my mom in a coffee shop when he stopped to talk to her because she was reading one of his books. They apparently fell in love and that's how I came about. I wasn't really born though. My mom is Athena, the goddess of knowledge. Because Athena isn't supposed to have kids we kind of spring from her thoughts instead. I can't explain it but my dad was overjoyed to have a kid. A few months after I was born my mom left us and my dad had to raise me by himself. We lived a good life, I went to school and excelled in everything. But the monster attacks started when I was about 12. I was able to ride out the first couple of attacks but then an attack happened at my home and it broke Dad's arm and gave him a concussion. Not wanting to hurt my dad anymore I left a few days after this attack. I began to crisscross the nation. The monsters continued to attack me and one morning about a month after I ran away I woke up to find a sword and small daggers near my sleeping bag. They shone bronze in the light and they came with black scabbards. I strapped my sword around waist and daggers fit on my ankle, wrist, and one had a strap to fit into the small of my back. The sword had had a small tag on the hilt with the words, _From Mom_. Those weapons worked amazing on the monsters and kept me alive. Soon after my fifteenth birthday my path crossed that of a satyr protector and he took me to Camp Half-Blood. When I got to Camp while people were not surprised that I had found Celestial Bronze weapons, they were surprised at the workmanship and the quantity of them. I was claimed that night at the campfire and moved into Cabin 6. I wrote my dad and we was overjoyed to hear from me. I hadn't spoken to him since I had run away. I had a good life at Camp. I soon became one of the best fighters but also was one of the primary caregivers for the pegasi. I became one of the war generals and helped skyrocket the number of times the team led by Athena won. I went on a couple of quests. I had been at camp for about a year and still did not know everybody so it was not a surprise when I walked into the arena and did not recognize the name on the board of my practice partner. You got assigned a partner at random unless you chose a permanent partner. I walked over to where the board had said I was supposed to practice. A shorter girl with medium brown skin and dark brown hair pulled into a braid was there tightening her arm guards. When I walked up to her she held out her hand. "Sofia right? I'm Kayla," I nodded in response to her question. My name was an adaptation of Sofόs which was Greek for wise. We pulled our helmets on, unsheathed our swords and began to fight. We were about evenly matched so it was ten minutes before she was able to knock my sword out of my hands it impaled blade down into the ground. When Kayla stepped back with an amused grin I quickly drew the dagger from my wrist and moved in for close combat. My ability to wield blades in both hands and do close combat with my daggers was part of what made me a formidable fighter. It took no time at all for me to get her backing up and I reached down with my free hand and wrenched my sword from the ground. I used both blades and knocked her sword out of her hand quickly. She fell backwards and I pointed my sword at her neck and used the end to lift up her chin. I felt a rush of emotion go through my body. She was pretty and had these eyes that showed her fire. I sheathed my sword and reached down my hand. She gripped my forearm and used it to pull herself up. We pulled our helmets off, and she gave me this slight smile, "Wanna go again?" I laughed and nodded and we pulled our helmets back on.


	2. Kisses

Kisses

It had been a few weeks since the first time we had first sparred and Kayla and I had became permanent sparring partners. We didn't just do dueling though, we also did hand-to-hand and short blades. I was unwrapping my hands from our boxing session when Kayla walked over to me. "Hey there's this movie playing at the theater in the city. Wanna come with me?" We saw the movie that night and afterward walked through Central Park. We stopped by the carousel and Kayle reached up and slid her hand behind my neck. She pulled me down into a kiss and after I got over the initial shock of what she was doing I slid my hands around her waist and pulled her closer. We kissed for a long time before pulling away. We've been together for a while now and originally Chiron had pulled me aside to talk about us continuing to be sparring partners. He said that sense we were together he thought we would be going easy on each other. I promised that if that happened I would personally request a new partner. We hadn't let up on how we trained and if anything we got more intense. You would think that a child of Ares and a child of Athena would hate each other but we learned a lot from each other. She learned to be a smarter fighter and I learned that sometimes letting emotion take over was the best way to win a fight.

I met Kayla that morning at the docks. I walked over to her and slipped my hands around her waist. She looked up at me with a smile flickering over her lips and in her eyes. "Miss me?" I asked as I returned her smile. "Shut up and kiss me already." She replied as she used her hand to trace along my jawbone. I slipped one hand to her neck and pulled her into a kiss. She placed her hands on my chest as the kiss deepened. When we finally came up for air I slipped my hand into hers and pulled her to the arena. "I don't wanna practice. Let's just stay here for a while." she whined as she tried to pull me back. I sighed and turned back to face her. She put on a fake pout but a smile flickered over her features. "I promised Chiron that if we were going to still be sparring partners we couldn't let up on training. You still wanna be partners right?" She grumbled, "I guess so." I gave her a quick kiss and then we walked hand in hand to the arena. A couple of hours later we collapsed onto the grass sweaty and with cuts and bruises. She had a gash on her collarbone and I had small gashes under my right eye and across my upper arm. We had bruises from the pommels and from where our swords had struck armor. We spent five minutes with our chests heaving in unison before I felt something trickling down my face. I reached my hand up and when I pulled it away there was blood on my fingertips. I groaned and pushed myself to my feet. When I looked down at Kayla I saw that her gash was bleeding too. When she noticed what I was looking at she lifted her hand to the cut and it came away with blood. "Shit," she said scrambling to her feet. We walked up to the Big House and a healer child of Apollo met us at the door. He motioned us to sit on a bed and we grabbed two beds right next to each other. He came back with ambrosia and ordered us to eat some of it while he examined our wounds. The ambrosia tasted like the chili down the street from my dad's house. "The one on your collarbone may leave a faint scar as will the one under your eye," he said stepping back us, "wait a few minutes and then you can go." I flopped back on the bed and felt the godly food mend the cuts and bruises. I looked over and saw that Kayla had also flopped back and had fallen asleep. She looked beautiful, with her lips pursed slightly and her features softened. She was the last thing I saw before I fell asleep myself.


	3. Emotion

Emotion

They hadn't really meant for us to fall asleep after they had given us ambrosia so they ended up checking us both for concussions. Even demigods had to follow the same rules for when concussions happened to us although for a shorter amount of time. While neither of us had a concussion they discovered that both of us needed glasses. They gave us a choice in frames and we both chose almost identical plain black frames and they told us that they would get us contacts within the next month. It made sense having contacts, much easier to fit under a helmet and less likely to get broken while fighting. When I wore the glasses I released how blurry the world around me had been and also how blind I had been to the emotions of the girl who had stolen my heart.

Most Ares kids were, for lack of a better term, walking balls of rage and anger. This was kind of the gift that their dad gave them. That's what made them such excellent fighters, their emotion helped guide them in battle. Kayla wasn't like that though. She felt the need to be everybody's rock and kept her emotions bottled up. When she used them in battle though she was ferocious. After fighting though she would go off by herself and get her emotions under control. It was only after a few weeks together that I was able to get her to open up to me. She broke down and I let her talk it out. Her mom had been not the most stable parent and Kayla had taken some of the load of being a parent to her siblings. She ran away from home at the age of 14 and made her way to camp. The damage had been done though, Kaela never let anyone see how things affected her. I was able to get her to open up finally and I took on some of her emotional burden. I guess it made us closer as a couple.


	4. Wings

Wings

I had dated a few campers before I had gotten together with Kayla and I knew something was different around her. Whenever we were around each other I felt my eyes drawn to her and rush of emotion went through me every time I saw her. When we were near each other I would angle my body to be closer to her. I was happy and life was good.

We need to take a break in the story now. This part of the story I only learned about after what happened. The Hecate campers had been going through some old spell books to discover and catalog new spells. Somebody found this soulmate spell that they wanted to try. The Camp boundaries would help stop the spell at the boundary. The way the description was worded it said that it would produce almost apparitions of wings from the backs of people were already with their soulmate. They found the counterspell to get rid of the wings and agreed that it would be a spell worth trying since it wasn't dangerous. They had to run every spell they wanted to try by Chiron and he agreed that they could try the spell. That's where I come back in.

Kayla and I were across Camp in the arena doing hand-to-hand without armor. Kayla was bouncing back away from me and as I was coming back at her a crippling pain exploded on my shoulder blades. I collapsed onto my hands and knees and tried to get enough air into my lungs. I glanced up and saw Kayla was also on her hands and knees facing me. All of a sudden it felt like my upper back was exploding and I let out a blood-curdling scream. I could hear other voices matching me in a similar scream including one so close that I was sure that it was coming from Kayla. My arms and legs collapsed under me and I passed out.

I woke up laying on my stomach in the Big House hospital wing. There seemed to be a heavy weight descending from my shoulder blades to the ground. I reached my hand back and felt, feathers? I looked over and nearly passed out again. I had freaking wings! I jerked up to a sitting position. There was a set of boys also with wings who were sitting on a bed facing each other holding hands down at the end of the room. Every other bed had a kid with wings sprawled on their stomachs and since there was an empty bed in between them they had plenty of room to let their wings trail down onto the floor. I remembered my own wings and tried to fold them in a little bit. They responded just like my arms and legs did. I ruffled them slightly to get the feathers all lying approximately the same direction and pulled one around a little so I could look at it. The feathers were a medium brown with streaks of white, golden brown, and a chocolatey brown. They were really pretty. It was then I noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt. I guess when my wings appeared it ripped through my shirt and tore it off. I looked around and realized that if you were wearing a normal bra it also ripped off that. For once I was thankful for the uncomfortable racerback sports bra I wore. Just then the door opened and in walked Chiron with a Hecate camper trotting alongside.

"Chiron we tried everything. We tried the counterspell, we tried every way of reversing spells we knew of and nothing's working," the camper said frantically.

Chiron paused and responded,"I know Micah. Gather your siblings and try and get a few hours sleep. We can try again in the morning." Chiron placed a calming hand on the boy's shoulder and Micah scurried off. Just then Chiron noticed the three of us who had woken up already sitting on our beds.

"I will explain everything soon but all of you need to be awake," he said. When we moved to wake up the kids laying around us he held up a hand and motioned for us to sit back down, "Let them wake up normally, it'll be easier for them." He left the room and the boys lay down on their bed, snuggled together, and fell asleep. I sat there for about an hour before I heard a groan from the next bed over and I looked over. Kayla used her arms to lever herself and almost collapsed back down when she noticed her wings. I hurried over and calmed her down and got her slightly more used to the feeling of her were a darker brown at her shoulders and slowly faded to an almost honey brown at her wingtips. They had flecks and streaks of white, honey brown, a caramel color, and medium brown in them too. In my opinion they were even more beautiful than mine.


	5. I Guess This is the Real Beginning

4.

The late nights I spent were either because of homework or because of Tim. We work in the library because we couldn't work in either of our common rooms. On weekends when the weather was nice we would work outside under one of the trees by the lake. We would finish our homework and then he would hold me and kiss me until we were both exhausted and then we would fall asleep under the trees until supper. I was happy and every letter I sent my mom would be full of things that I had done with Tim and when my mom wrote back it was full of questions and warnings of what not to do. My mom was concerned that my grades would start to slip now that the two of us were together. I was constantly assuring her that my grades weren't slipping. In fact they were rising. When we did homework together when one of us didn't know something or didn't understand it, the other would help and explain it to the other. If neither of us knew it we would go scouring the library for the answer.

It was a Sunday in mid-November and we were in under a tree looking out at the lake.I sat in front of him with his legs on either side of me and leaning back into him. He messed with my hair and every so often planted a kiss on my head. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me. Just then the giant squid surfaced and water splashed out of the lake. We were sitting far enough away from the edge of the lake that we didn't get soaked but still got splashed on a little. Some poor first years were too close and were soaked to the bone. While it was a nice day, it was still pretty chilly. Because we didn't have to wear robes, I had dressed comfortably. I wore a fitted dark green turtleneck with a dove gray, long, thick cardigan over it. I wore tight blue jeans with ankle high gray boots. My hair lay in loose curls around my shoulder and my back. Tim wore work-style boots and loose jeans with a dark red long-sleeved button up shirt with a collar. I laughed at the poor first-years. I had had the same thing happen to me my first year when I was curious about what was in the lake. At least when it happened to me it was at the very beginning of the year so it was relatively warm outside. There was a small Hufflepuff boy who was nearby and had gotten soaked. I beckoned him over, "Hey, you need to get into dry clothes if you don't want to catch your death of cold," I motioned to the other kids who had gotten drenched, "Grab them and go to Madame Trinidad in the infirmary and get her to give you a potion to help fight off any disease." I waved him off and he walked off shivering. I had a warm smile and Tim rubbed my arm. "The old Bri I knew would have just laughed at them with evil in it and then enchanted the water to splash them again." I feigned innocence, "What? Me? Never!" He laughed a planted a kiss on my shoulder. I leaned back into him and sighed, "I think I like this me better." "As long as it is you, I don't care." He said as he slipped his hand along my jaw and pulled my face gently to his. He kissed me deep and I turned around so I was facing him. "Ahem," a voice said quietly from above us. We looked up and there stood Professor Theodore. I smoothed my hair, "Hi Professor," I squeaked. "Mr. Julian and Ms. Alex, a wizard primary private school will be visiting Hogwarts tomorrow and the other teachers and I have decided that you two would make perfect chaperones to take them around the campus." Tim and I looked at each other and had a quick conversation without saying anything, I was the first to speak. "We'll do it Professor. What do you need us to do?" "They will be doing minor help with creating a simple potion and observing some of the other lessons. We need you two to take the group between places, explain what is going on, and answering questions. You will need to make sure that you are dressed in proper school uniform. I have talked with your teachers and they said that they would either use the tour as your credit for the day or give you an alternate assignment. We will have a smaller table set up at the back of the Great Hall for lunch for them. You will need to meet the train at the platform soon after breakfast. I will come and get you when it's time to go down to meet it." Tim looked at the Professor inquisitively, "I hope you don't mind me asking sir, but why are they coming by train?" "Excellent question Mr. Julian. It is going to be two teachers and twenty students under eleven coming, it is by far easier to take the train than trying to do Portkey which is the next best option." He handed us two schedules similar to the schedules we had for classes, "These are your schedules for tomorrow." I scanned it quickly. It looked like an easy thing to do. I had always worked well with kids and I was excited to do this. "Looks good Professor. We'll see you tomorrow." He nodded at the two of us and headed back up to the castle. Tim looked at me, "Now we can get back to what we were doing." he said smiling. I swung my leg over and straddled his hips. I placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him close. I kissed him long and deep. He moved himself more upright and wrapped his arms around my waist. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and began to makes his kisses deeper and more passionately. When we finally pulled apart I was out of breath. "I love you serpent girl." I said the words that had scared me for so long, "I love you too lion boy." I hugged him and smiled. He looked at me. You want to go and play a game of wizard chess in the Great Hall. "Sounds like a plan." I said and we raced to the castle. He ran to his room to get his pieces and the board and I ran to my to grab my pieces.

I beat him spectacularly at wizard chess. I was laughing, "How is it that I, a girl from a Muggle family beat you, a boy from a wizarding family." "You cheat, that's how." "Awww, is somebody a poor loser?" He reached over and started tickling me. I pushed his hands away and pulled out my wand and brandished it at him. "I do a mean Bat-Bogey Hex and I will use it." He held up his hands and laughed, "I surrender, you are the master of wizard chess." He leaned over the table and gave me a quick kiss. "It is almost time for dinner so we need to go back to our rooms and get our robes on." We grabbed our stuff and headed to our rooms. When I passed through the common room I saw Allison sitting in one of the large armchairs acting like a queen with her court of girls around her. When I passed they all stopped talking and and looked at me with haughty expressions on their faces. I hurried to get changed and then met Tim in the Entrance Hall. We walked into the Great Hall. We exchanged glances across the tables and shared hidden smiles. I had thought that I would spend all seven years in solitude, an outcast with no friends. I had a boyfriend now and I was happy.


	6. The Compound

The Compound

The Hephaestus cabin had our compound built when they told us and we were sent to our cabins to pack our stuff. My cabin mates were sad to see me go but promised to try and help get me back into battle at least. I slung my duffle bag over my shoulder and grabbed my sword with my other hand. I met Kayla outside and we walked to the edge of the wood where a building stood. We waited outside until all of the other kids got there and Chiron arrived.

"Good you all found it. This building is mostly underground to give you enough room to fly and train. There is a middle gym that goes all the way to the ceiling with balconies surrounding it for each floor. The floors have workout rooms, training centers, and bedrooms. Those of you who are together share rooms with a adjoining bathroom but if you need some separation there are extra bedrooms. All bedrooms are equipped with a mini kitchen and plenty of room for your wings. You may be wondering why you have such well made compound is because we have no idea what the wings also changed and also we are also concerned with your safety. The door here opens onto the top floor and there are staircases at both ends of the compound. The railing has bars so that you can push off if you want to fly instead of taking the stairs. The bedrooms have your names on the doors. Well let's have a look shall we?" He turned and rolled toward the doors. We walked in and my jaw dropped. It was beautiful and really spacious. There were maps on the maps and I walked over and found the room labeled with mine and Kaela's names. When I found it I looked and saw the door two floors down and across the main room. I grabbed her hand and motioned toward the railing. We had worked on flying the last two days and were actually pretty good. He grinned and came over to me. We climbed up the short railing and pushed off. We flew down two floors and landed neatly in front of the door bearing our names. We looked back up where the others were and grinned. Some of the other kids had flown but much more shakily, some were going to the stairs, and some were still standing up by the front door. I gave Kaela a quick kiss and when I leaned back she was smiling. I grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room. I latched my lips back onto hers and threw my duffel and weapons into the room slightly. I pushed her farther into the room and used my heel to shut the door. I teased Kaela's own duffle out of her hand and threw it over with my own. She pulled off slightly, "We can't do this now, we've got to get unpacked." I smiled gently, "We can do that later. We haven't had time together for forever." She groaned slightly as I latched my lips back onto hers. I put my hands on her hips and turned us so that her back was to the door. I reached around to pull her wings out a little so that they weren't crushed. I gently traced doodes on her hips and waist under her shirt, above the waistline of her jeans. She hooked her fingers into my pants loops and pulled me closer to her. I smiled into her mouth and deepened the kiss. I slipped my hands from her hips and interlocked my fingers into hers. I gently pulled her arms above her head and moved her wrists into one of my hands. I moved my lips down to her collarbone and used my free hand to pull her shirt collar down. I gently bit on her neck and gently sucked. I then moved back to her lips and we kissed gently. I then pulled back and smiled at her, "Worth it?" Her pupils were blown wide and her lips were slightly bruised, "Definitely."


	7. My New Home

My New Home

Our room had two twin beds with a set of nightstands between them. There were also two dressers against one of the other walls and two desks against the opposite walls from the beds. All of it was simple wood with one set of them in blue and gold and one set was in black, purple, and a little bit of red. There was a huge bookcase, smart board, and 3D rendering equipment for me and a set of slide out armory drawers for Kalea. We quickly unpacked and when I turned around and saw that Kaela had opened one of the two doors. I went to the doorway and found her standing in the fridge. She pulled out a can of sparkling lemonade and popped it open. I looked around and saw a cookie jar which I made a beeline for. I looked in and saw a snickerdoodle, my favorite. I grabbed it and turned around. Kaela had left and when I came out she was in one of the armchairs that were at the foot of the beds and was watching TV. The camp had recently put TVs, iPads, and laptops more widespread in the camp since they had found ways to help ward them against monsters. I collapsed in the other chair and we watched TV for about an hour before I dragged myself out of the chair.

"C'mon. I wanna go look around." I said as I strapped my sword around my waist and fastened on my daggers. Kaela actually got up and went over to her new armory and pulled out her own sword then added a new half length sword and strapped it between her wings with the hilt up by her neck. I went over to the map in the wall and found that most of the training rooms and main armories were on the bottom two floors.

"Where you wanna start?" Kaela said as she wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed me gently between my shoulder blades. "Let's see where our wings take us." I replied as I turned around. We explored for a couple of hours and found rooms dedicated to the passions of almost everyone. I was pretty sure that Chiron also meant for the compound to be a lab and area for all the campers which I was perfectly fine with. There was a library, shop (metal, wood, and 3D printing), studio (both art and fashion), greenhouse, and armory as well as room for other rooms if wanted. At that point I looked down at my watch and realized it was almost time for dinner. Just as I read the time a horn sounded and Kaela and I jumped high enough that our wings engaged and we started hovering. I realized it was probably our alarm to go to dinner since we couldn't see anything. I beat my wings harder and and rose up. When I passed a certain point though the ceiling opened up in bay doors and we could just fly up and out. When I looked behind me I realized that all of the other campers were also flying, albeit some much more shakilky than others. There was a fair portion of people who had their jaws drop open when we landed in front of the dining pavilion and then headed to our tables. I sat between two of my friends and we started an animated discussion about the designs they were starting for our armor. I got lasagna and went and sacrificed part of it to Athena. My prayer was that if we weren't able to lose the wings that we could still be effective with them. I actually really liked the wings.


	8. The Fight

The Fight

Things were going great for a few weeks. We got armor so we could start training again without risking our wings. After we got this I threw myself back into training and with even more ferocity. I trained for between 10 and 12 hours a day, only took breaks for water and food, and often stayed up for another 2 to 6 hours after dinner to work on projects and research. I barely talked to other people except when I needed to talk to them for projects and training. I had barely talked to or even been around Kayla for the past month. I had started training more by myself or with dummies then the other campers. Considering Kayla and I had gotten together because we were training this was not helping our relationship any. I guess it's my fault what happened next.

I guess it was about midnight or one a.m. and I was still down in the tech lab working on the computers to design new armor and an adaption for the winged kids. All of a sudden my chair turned around suddenly and lips were on mine, kissing eagerly. I pulled my hands up and gently pushed on Kaela's chest, "I've got work to do. Get off." She didn't get off and actually was kissing me more deeply. I pulled my hands back and shoved Kaela off of me, hard. She stumbled back with fury in her features, "What the hell Sofia? We haven't kissed in the last two weeks much less even talked. I thought you were my girlfriend not an alien. I thought that maybe I could get you to listen so I kissed you which was what I thought people who were dating did." "I'm trying to work okay? I thought that you wanted me to keep you safe. You could have come and talked to me." I yelled back. "No I couldn't have talked to you. You've had your head buried in your computer. Almost nobody can get you to even look up. I give up. I'm okay with you being busy to help but not when it's consuming you. Figure out your priorities but until then I'm done." She stormed out and soon lifted off. I growled and turned back to my table. I slammed my fist into the table and tried to focus on working for another hour. I didn't get any work done and ended up flying back to our room. I paused and then opened the door slowly. Kaela's lamp was on and I could see that her pictures and things were gone. I went over to her dresser and opened it. All her clothes were gone and when I went over to the armory her personal weapons were gone. I really had lost my girlfriend because I was so stupid to alienate everyone. I changed into my pajamas, curled up on my bed, and cried myself to sleep.


	9. I Have Never Cried So Much

I Have Never Cried So Much

I didn't leave the room all day. I stayed in my pajamas and ended up crying until about 10. I knew that the rest of the camp knew that the two of us had broken up. There was a knock on the door and when I opened it there was a big basket on the ground but nobody that I could see. It had a gold bow with a tag attached that said _I'm sorry sweetie~ Michael and Alaina._ Michael and Alaina were two of my best friends from the Athena cabin. I grabbed it and brought it inside. I smiled when I saw what was inside. There were tissues, chocolate muffins, candy, chocolate, fuzzy socks, fuzzy blanket, hot cocoa mix, Disney movies, and a trashy romance novel. They knew exactly what would make me feel a little bit better. I started up my computer and slipped Beauty and the Beast, my favorite, into the CD slot. I put on my new fuzzy socks (which had kittens on them) and wrapped myself up in my fuzzy blanket (which also had a kitten on it). I went and made the hot cocoa and made it back in time for the film to start. I pulled a muffin out of the basket and started eating it. By that night I had fallen asleep a couple of times, finished most of the movies, and eaten almost everything. I cried myself to sleep again.

I woke up the next morning to my computer dinging. I sat up bleary eyed and realized that somebody was trying to video call me. I pulled my robe on and went and made myself hot cocoa. When I sat down I opened up the video chat and Alaina's face appeared.

"Sweetie you look terrible."

"Thanks a lot Alaina."

"You know I have to be brutally honest Sof."

"I know Alaina. Hey where's Michael?" Another face appeared in the screen.

"You're right Alaina she does look terrible."

"Hey Michael."

"How you holding up?" Michael asked.

I stayed silent and stared into my hot cocoa."That bad huh?"

My eyes started to brim with tears again, "I was so freaking stupid. I forgot how to be… human I guess. I loved her and I was so stupid that I let it all slip through my fingers.I want her back guys. I want my girlfriend back." I broke down sobbing.

Alaina and Michael were quiet for a minute and then Alaina spoke, "I'm so sorry Sofia. I knew something was wrong but didn't want to say anything. We missed you too."

I hiccuped slightly as the sobbing slowly, "You see Kaela yesterday?"

"Yeah. She seemed really down and almost cut a girl's head off when she trash talked you." Alaina said, "I think she misses you and I think you need to try and fix that. Go take a shower, wear something that is you and comfortable, and then go find her and talk to her."

I wiped my eyes, "Thanks guys. And next time it looks like I'm doing this, slap me."

They laughed. "Bye. Need a shower, like you said." I signed off and shut my computer. I smiled and finished my hot cocoa.


	10. The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

The Best Thing That Ever Happened to Me

I showered and changed into jeans and a long sleeved purple shirt. I figured out where Kaela's room was and walked, instead of flying, to where her room was. I paused at the door and then knocked. Kaela opened the door slightly, "Oh it's you," and tried to shut the door. I put my hand on the door to hold it but not to push it open, "Please Kaela, let me talk. I'll leave if you want me to but please." She sighed and released her grip on the door before turning and walking back into the room. It looked like a smaller version of our room but done in all browns and whites. Her duffle was sitting on the chair still mostly full of clothes. She leaned against the wall and I settled into her desk chair facing her.

"You're right. I was shutting you and everybody out. I was stupid and an idiot. I'm a child of Athena, I'm supposed to be brilliant. And yet I still managed to push away the best thing that has ever happened to me." At this point tears were streaking down my face. All of a sudden I felt a hand on my chin and Kaela lifted my face to look at her, "Promise me to let me help you." I nodded and Kalea leaned down and hugged me tight. The tears eventually stopped and Kaela leaned back. "Ugh, I'm a mess." I said laughingly as I used the back of my hand wipe the tears off. "Well I think it's kinda cute." Kaela said as she used her thumbs to wipe the tears off my face and then pulled me upright and into a kiss. I slipped my hands around her waist and pulled her close. She moved her hands from my face to my chest. We just stood there and kissed, not in make-out mode but more just being happy together. We sperated, "Will you move back in?" I asked, "Only if you help me pack." I grinned.

It was a little bit rocky at first. It took me a long time to pull my self away from being a workaholic but with Kaela's help I did it. I went back to training with her and she started helping me with some of my projects for the Athena cabin giving us a insight from the group of campers that were fighters by birth.


	11. Mount Olympus

Mount Olympus

It was a few weeks later that Chiron gathered all of the winged kids together in front of the Big House. "The gods have summoned you. We are going into the city. We have figured out that mortals cannot we your wings unless they are fully extended and then only sometimes. We do want you to wear jackets without slits to wear over your wings. It will stop you from being tempted to open your wings. Jackets are in the pile on the porch. Leave your weapons where your jackets were. We leave immediately." We all went and grabbed jackets and pulled them on. I hated the feeling of something over my wings.

We took a van into the city and then walked to the Empire State Building. We took the elevator to the 600th floor and got out.

Chiron turned to us, "Take off your jackets and place them by the elevator, you can get them back when we leave." he turned and began to roll toward the main palace. We looked at each other and finally Kaela and I stepped forward to follow Chiron.

We walked into the palace and knelt in front of the thrones on one knee. I glanced back and saw that the other campers had paired off like Kaela and I had.

Just then Zeus spoke, "Rise, we need to talk." We all rose and the as we did the gods stood and descended, taking on a more human figure. "We've noticed your prayers. Unfortunately we can't do anything about the wings. We can't even see your wings unless we are standing near you. But we still need to find a way to be able to identify you from up here. We're going to give you what are basically Celestial bronze tattoos. You can will them away when you're around mortals and they won't be able to see them. You and your partner will have identical with a combination of one of each of your parents symbols in it. Got it?" We nodded. "All right then. Here are your tattoos." All of a sudden I looked at Kaela and she had a tattoo of a serpent and a vine of roses (I'm guessing Christmas roses) running from the dip in her collarbone, up to the right side of her neck, up and around her right eye, and ending with the serpent's head ending between her eyes. I knew it was the same as mine and I loved it.

As we were looking at our partners the gods started fighting about what our group should be called involving birds, probably in reference to our wings. Zeus wanted us to be called the eagles, Athena wanted the owls, and on and on. I realized what was happening and turned toward where the gods were fighting. I put my fingers in my mouth and did something extremely stupid, I dog whistled. All of the Gods turned to face me, "We don't want to be the soldiers of any one god. We exist from almost every god. We're the angels. We can heal and we can fight. Angels are not the symbol of any god and we do not represent any one god. We are used to fighting alone but we will learn to fight together. Because the rifts that divided our parents will not divide us." I turned on my heel and we left the room, I knew without Chiron. We grabbed our jackets and ended up walking all the way back to camp. We talked and I got pats on the back for standing up to the gods. We had willed our tattoos away in the elevator but willed them back as soon as we could. The campers turned and looked at us as we went back. Apparently they already had heard about it. We dropped our jackets and grabbed our weapons and strapped them on. We all lifted off and flew over to the compound. We walked in and when we looked over the railing we saw the gods on the floor. We all drew our weapons and flew down to the floor of the compound. There were none of the formalities of the meeting on Olympus. We formed attack positions and didn't speak.


End file.
